


Warmth

by SunshineReiji



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, just a small fluffy reimyu for you soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Reiji had brought a new sort of warmth in Camus' life, and the Count knew he would never let it go now.





	Warmth

Camus was a cold person.

He did not give affection very easily. He was raised and trained to keep his distance with everyone around him, to not get attached to anyone.  
He had been raised to be alone and to count only on himself, and so he did.  
After all, the only one that really mattered was the Queen.

That was why his relationship with Kotobuki had surprised not only the others, but himself too.

No. Not Kotobuki. _Reiji_.  
The same Reiji that was lying beside him now.

The brunet had his arms wrapped around the Count’s waist. His wavy hair was falling gently on his closed eyes, his face displayed the kind of calm and innocence only sleep could provide and from his partially opened mouth escaped soft, light snores. Camus examined the slight twitching of his eyelids, the puffy lips, the drool that started gathering at the corner of his mouth.  
Reiji had come home late, completely exhausted. He had just stripped out of his clothes as Camus had watched him questioningly and had let himself fall on the bed more than he had lied down on it. It was the blond that had put the covers on him and had then let him snuggle himself against him.  
A few months earlier, Camus would have been incapable of accepting all of that.

Reiji had undoubtedly changed him. Was it for the best ? The Count certainly liked to think so. He had kept his usual distance with the other members of the group ; but with the leader, he felt as if he could drop all sort of act and be himself.  
Of course, that did not mean he was. He still kept a lot of things hidden from Reiji, and he knew Reiji did the same.  
But they would get there, the both of them. 

Reiji had taken him as he was. He chuckled to himself whenever he thought about it now. He - together with Kurosaki and Mikaze - had kept on rejecting him, and yet the brunet had stayed strong and kept pushing.

This was only one of the things Camus loved about Reiji.

He could not quite well place it, but Reiji had that something. He was a radiating ball of energy and he brought warmth in Camus’ heart.  
As time had passed, Camus had come to seek and discreetly smile at Reiji’s own smiles. He had stopped complaining as much to his blabbering and the constant noise he was making. Without even realising it, Camus had begun longing for Reiji’s presence in all the ways he could.  
He had, in a way, become dependent of Reiji’s bright aura.

Their relationship had started pretty awkwardly.  
Reiji had been quite exhausted that day too. His significant lack of sleep had finally beaten up the joy and the coffee he was running on. Camus had stayed awake out of pure worry ; something that, in hindsight, had surprised him.  
When Reiji had come home, he was barely standing on his feet. He had shot his usual smile at Camus, which was sure meant to be reassuring. However, all those weeks the blond had spent observing the brunet had allowed him to notice when Reiji was faking it or not.  
At first, Camus had just brushed him off, telling him to go to bed and that Reiji should not annoy him. The brunet had just chuckled and left for the bathroom. However, as a result of what Camus had guessed was a combination of both his exhaustion and his usual clumsiness, Reiji had fallen flat on his face in the middle of the living room, hitting his forehead hard.  
Even though Reiji had merely grunted, Camus had dashed towards him in a second. 

« Idiot... » he had growled. 

He had lifted up Reiji so that the brunet was sitting. He steadied him with one hand as he brought the other to the clown-idol’s head. He used a bit of his magic to make his fingers colder and put them on the reddish bruising. Reiji protested a bit, mumbling out a « So cold... », but allowed Camus to continue. Was it because he was too tired, too confused ? Perhaps.

« How are you feeling, Kotobuki ? »

Camus’ voice had been gentler, more caring. 

« ‘M fine... ‘S okay... » had been the weak, tired answer.

Camus had merely scoffed and focused back on the bruise. He let his hand fall, satisfied with his work and finally noticed how Reiji was slowly falling asleep against the hand that cupped his face.  
And Camus would have lied if he had claimed that Reiji was not gorgeous here.  
His face was relaxed, his lips parted, he was still fighting the sleep.  
‘Idiot’, Camus thought.  
And, without really knowing why or how, he had kissed Reiji.  
And he didn’t understand why Reiji answered by deepening the kiss. 

All he knew was that now, they have been together for months, and they were doing great.  
Reiji had taught Camus something precious.  
Love, happiness.  
Brushing the strands of hair away from his lover’s face, he smiled softly.  
He really loved Reiji’s face. Too bad the brunet kept on hiding it behind that lock of hair.  
But he could stare at it endlessly and shamelessly now.

After all, they were together.  
They were fine.

Reiji shifted a bit and tightened his embrace.  
Camus smiled.

That warmth was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing ReiMyu, because I started a RP with this couple and I'm shipping hard blblblblblblblblbl
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment ! 
> 
> Chu chu~~


End file.
